User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Smell to Five
Plot: The episode begins with Smelly walking along, when suddenly, he discovers a gag shop. In the front window, a shiny, brand new unicycle is being displayed. Eager to buy it, Smelly digs through his pockets, and is saddened when he discovers that he has no money, with only a moth coming out of his pocket. Needing to get some more money, Smelly needs to get a job. He goes home, picks up his newspaper, and begins looking through the want ads. Scrolling through the jobs, Smelly decides to get a job at Rolf's german-themed fast food restaurant. Smelly gets put on drive-through detail, with Cook being his first customer. However, Smelly, not having the speaker box on, (So? Speaker box should be on so?) greets him without Cook hearing him. Not hearing anybody greeting him, Cook frustratingly shouts into the speaker box while a line of cars behind him honk their horns. Thinking something's wrong, Smelly turns up the volume on the box, which lets off some high pitched feedback. The pitch and volume of the noise makes Cook and Chick's ears bleed uncontrollably and the windshields of all the cars in line to break, the shattered glass killing their occupants. Rolf fires Smelly for this blunder and Smelly goes back home to look for a new job. This time, Smelly decides to try his hand at being a lifeguard. He scans the ocean, using his hands as a pretend pair of binoculars. He spots Schooly drowning out in the water and runs towards the beach in what appears to be slow motion. But in the background, Lola is seen walking at normal speed, revealing that Smelly is intentionally running in slow-mo. Smelly begins dragging in a body which looks like Schooly is covered with seaweeds onto the sand and performs CPR on it, apparently losing his patient, Smelly starts crying and screaming. However, Schoolys' dead bloated body washes ashore and Lola faints, falling on Schoolys' chest and causing the seawater in his body to spray into the air from his mouth. Revealing that Smelly did not save a body after all, just seaweeds on a skeleton, Smelly, knowing he messed up again, opens an imaginary umbrella and sadly walks away. Looking through the want ads yet again, Smelly decides to become a window washer. He works diligently at a doorway to a barber shop, leading Ozzy to cautiously move forward to get inside. He discovers there is no glass in the doorway and walks inside, annoyed. After getting his hair done, he once again sees Smelly cleaning the space in the doorway. Figuring Smelly is just acting again, Ozzy walks through the doorway, this time, in a casual manner. Unfortunately, a sheet of glass was placed in the doorway while he got his hair done and he gets cut by the glass, falling down dead. Smelly, knowing that he messed up yet again throws his bucket away, realizing that working is harder than it looks. As he walks away, a flyer flies in his face, advertising the circus. Realizing that he has found the perfect job, Smelly gets ringmaster Taker's (whom was previously counting his money) attention to apply for a job. After his juggling, plate spinning, and balancing acts get him nowhere, Smelly balances on one hand, spins a plate on his nose, does a fire breathing trick, and juggles active chainsaws with his feet, all at once. Finally grabbing Taker's interest, Smelly is hired to do random menial chores, such as cleaning up after the elephant, saddening him. Curious as to what's going on inside, he peeks through the tent to see Taker leading his group of killer ducks through a ring of fire. On the trapeze, a nervous Tinky hugs the pole while Feety amazes the audience, and Smelly, with an amazing, yet unseen, flip. Smelly sadly walks back to his task, when Taker calls him over. Taker hands Smelly a measuring spoon, and a barrel of gunpowder, and Taker tells Smelly to put two, and only two, spoonfuls of gunpowder into a cannon for the next act. Smelly runs over to Dogert, the operator of the cannon, and tries motioning Taker's instructions, which Dogert nods in agreement to. When Smelly leaves, however, Dogert isn't satisfied with the very little amount of gunpowder with just the measuring spoon, so he begins pouring in 2 barrels of gun powder instead of 2 spoonfuls of gunpowder into the cannon. Smelly sees Taker paying Feety and decides to ask for his money. Taker, misunderstanding Smelly's outstretched hand, tosses Smelly a shovel to resume his chores. Meanwhile, Dogert begins pouring a second barrel of gunpowder into the cannon, indicating he still didn't understand Smelly's instructions about using the measuring spoon. Stevie, dressed in a cape and helmet, is then lowered into the cannon for his act. With everything all set, Dogert fires the cannon. But because of the amount of gunpowder Dogert put in, the cannon explodes at both ends. Dogert, black and burning flies backwards and hits a pole where he smashes into dust for a second time. Stevie, on the other hand, flies forward, having been cut in half at the waist with his intestines holding his two halves together. Stevies' bottom half wraps around the pole Tinky is standing on, splashing blood in his face, while he stretches out and grabs onto another pole. Tinky, blinded by Stevies' blood, begins walking on Stevies' intestines as though he's on a tightrope. Stevie, still holding on to the pole, screams in pain as Tinky's every step on his intestines recoil the pain. About halfway across, Tinky regains his vision, loses his balance, and begins falling. Hearing Tinky's cries for help, Smelly quickly grabs a trampoline and places it below of Tinky. As a result, he gets flung back up. Tinky feels like he's safe, that's until he flies right into Stevies' intestines, which split his body in two, killing him. Tinky's blood splashes on Taker, who is currently feeding his killer ducks. The ducks smell the blood and fly out of their cage, eating and tearing Taker apart, leaving nothing but his whipping arm. They begin flying throughout the circus, causing the crowd to flee in panic, except for Hoggie, who just claps. Sanna gets attacked and eaten alive by the ducks before the tent collapses and the ducks fly away. Smelly exits the fallen tent, completely covered in blood splatters. He sees Taker's overflowing wallet, and decides that since Taker won't need it anymore (because he's dead), he may as well take it. Smelly then comes back to the gag shop, carrying Taker's overflowing wallet. But the moment he arrives, he is shocked to discover that the unicycle has been sold. Smelly is deeply saddened by this. Seconds later, Feety comes out of the gag shop on guess what... the unicycle! This prompts a jealous Smelly to glare at him. As Feety rides away into the sunset, one of Taker's killer ducks (or a normal duck) perches itself on the top of his head. Moral: "Keep your nose to the grindstone" Category:Blog posts